


4HW: Road Trip

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: The 4HW Chronicle [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bayley is still no help, Becky is really The Man, Becky the voice of reason, F/F, Sasha and Charlotte being dorks, Wrestling Stable: 4HW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: “It wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing.”Sasha breathed laughingly, teetering on nervousness, “I hope not because I wanted that moment to last for a good while.”Charlotte looked down at their hands, “What are we doing, Sasha? Because I—”Or, a really just follow up a few days after Sasha's drunken night. Cheers!





	4HW: Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Becky pulled her hood further down over her head as she slipped out of the driver's seat of the rented Chevy Tahoe the company provided.

Not only was it raining like hell in Pittsburgh but it was also cold as hell, and the sooner they could get on the road to Columbus the better. Becky left the engine running to keep the inside as toasty as possible.

Becky spotted Charlotte first, wearing her own jacket and a pair of jeans. Becky had no idea how Charlotte could even think about wearing heels on a day like this but she was too cold and too tired to comment about it..._yet._

Instead, Becky just opened the trunk and helped the blonde with putting her bags in the trunk next to her own. And making sure that Bayley and Sasha had room for their bags as well.

“Where’s Boss N’ Hug?”

Charlotte tossed a thumb over her shoulder, “Last I checked they were going at it with Mario Kart but they’re on their way down.”

Becky looked at the older woman doubtfully, body shivering from the cold wind, “How can ya be so sure?”

Charlotte smirked and opened her purse enough for Becky to see the two very familiar PS Vita’s sitting there, “Trust me. They’re coming. And I’m driving.”

“You’ll hear no arguments from me, ya know how I feel about driving in the rain.”

* * *

By the time Bayley and Sasha came down to the lobby of the hotel, the rain was coming down even harder if at all possible and Charlotte had the wipers going as fast as they could go.

Thankfully the hotel had an overhead cover so neither Sasha or Bayley were getting soaking wet but the wind was pushing the rain in their direction so it did make them hurry along putting their bags away.

“Dude you totally cheated,” Bayley grunted as she stacked her Nike duffel bag next to Sasha’s bigger one, “Just admit it and I’ll let it go!”

Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully, “Can’t admit to anything that I didn’t do, Bay.”

“You lagged and—”

“Oh my god, I threw a banana! It’s not my fault you didn’t see—”

“What?!” Bayley screeched, laughing, “No you did not you cheater! You totally lagged and jumped-”

“Your eyes are broken Bayley. I threw a banana, you blinked, I won. The end. Boohoohoo.”

“Are you seri-”

“Aye?!” Becky turned around from the backseat, glaring at both of them, “It’s bloody cold out here! Get your asses in the truck and bicker later!”

Sasha tossed Bayley a wink and moved around her friend to climb into the backseat with Becky leaving Bayley to close the trunk and climb up front with Charlotte.

Sasha immediately pulled off her beanie and pulled her hair into a messy top bun before leaning forward to tap Charlotte on the shoulder. “Think we can stop for some donuts and kombucha?”

“Sasha, seriously?” Charlotte asked incredulously even though her eyes remained glued to the road ahead of them—what little of it that she could actually see. “Are you not seeing what I’m seeing?”

Sasha frowned looking out the window, “I don’t see much of anything?”

“My point exactly.”

“Ugh…” Becky shook her head and Sasha glared, “_What_ Becky?”

“Oh nothin’ nothin’,” Becky chuckled, raising her hands in mock surrender, “Y’know, if ya would’ve got up in time ya could’ve made it to breakfast. Those waffles were oh so fluffy...would’ve loved them.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Sasha groaned loudly as she sat back in her seat and fixed her seatbelt, “I’m gonna die of starvation.” Bayley snorted from the passenger's seat at her dramatic best friend, her focus on her Twitter feed.

“Cut down the dramatics you big baby…” Becky reached into her pocket and tossed Sasha a half eaten protein bar, “Munch on that til’ we stop.”

Sasha picked up the protein bar, “Chocolate and Caramel? Huh...thanks. I think.”

Charlotte glanced at them briefly through the rear view mirror and smiled before her focus returned to the wet road.

And that’s how the remainder of their ride went. It was just quiet, mostly with the radio going for soft background noise. Of course, it wasn’t much of a road trip with them if Sasha and Becky didn’t occasionally bicker in the backseat like a pair of children either.

Charlotte didn’t plan on stopping for food until they either cleared the storm or the rain decided to let up some.

Bayley, who had her socked feet up on the dashboard, turned to Charlotte quietly, “What do you think the draft is gonna be like? Do you think we’re still gonna be on different brands?”

Charlotte sighed heavily, and shrugged, “Maybe, Bayls, I don’t know. More than likely. The 4HW haven’t been on the same brand in some time, and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.”

“Yeah I know, but it still would’ve been nice. Right?”

Charlotte nodded, looking into the backseat via mirror once more, eyes lingering on Sasha, “Right.”

* * *

Becky put down her phone and looked over at Sasha with a sly smirk, “So…”

“What?” Sasha drawled, exasperated already because she knew Becky oh so well and she knew that particular tone as well. It meant Becky had something on her.

“Heard ya got shit faced a couple nights ago. How ya feelin’? Hey hey, tone down the laser eyes!” Becky chuckled holding up her hands, “I’m just a concerned friend askin’.”

“I feel fine, Becks.”

“Good good...ya didn’t have Charlotte out there givin’ the big boot to harmless people again, did ya?”

Sasha groaned loudly, “That was _one _time. Let it go, _please!_”

“She got arrested and Stephanie had to come down and bail her outta jail.”

“As far as I’m concerned. That night never happened.”

“Oh, it happened alright.”

Becky snickered, but simmered down pretty quickly and scooted closer to Sasha, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Anyway, have you talked to Charlie yet?”

Sasha let her head fall onto Becky’s shoulder, pouting a little bit, “No...I...well, I don’t know how. I mean, we kissed...but she hasn’t even brought it up and I don’t wanna bring it up and make it a big thing and make things weird. I’m scared! I mean, like what if it was in the heat of the moment kinda thing because I was being a big baby?”

Becky raised an eyebrow, impressed that Sasha said all of that in one breath, “Well...I see your point but have ya ever considered that maybe she feels the same way cause _you_ never brought it up either? Instead ya came runnin’ to The Man the first chance ya got.”

Sasha swallowed thickly, eyes drifting towards the back of Charlotte’s head thoughtfully. Becky had a point, a really good point. One that Sasha hadn’t even considered.

“Oh.”

Becky kissed Sasha’s temple gently, “Talk to her soon, Sash. Before she implodes.”

Sasha gave Becky a suspicious look, “How would you know? Have you talked to her? What did she say? Oh my-”

“Nope, mums the word!” Becky quickly shook her head, “I didn’t tell her what you said and I’m not tellin’ you what she said.”

“What are you two whispering about back there?”

“The weather.” “Nothin’.”

Bayley looked between the two, not believing either of them. But she turned back around in her seat anyway.

It was another hour before they finally cleared the storm in Pittsburgh, the weather was still shitty but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been still. And Charlotte _finally _stopped at the first non shady donut shop she spotted.

* * *

Sasha was the first person in and the last person out...simply because she was waiting for Charlotte to order. Becky ushered a nosy Bayley out the front door with a little bit of effort...and bribery so Sasha and Charlotte could have their moment in peace. Just this once.

Though it might’ve been in vain because neither woman knew what to say to each other. Besides the borderline awkward smiles and stolen glances that had been caught every single time.

“So uh…” Sasha started, coughing lightly, “I never thanked you for uh taking care of me. The other night? You know…”

Charlotte smiled down at Sasha softly, blue eyes open and honest with a hint of anxiety creeping around the edges, “You don’t ever have to thank me for that, Sash. I will always take care of you...if you let me.”

Sasha’s eyes snapped to Charlotte’s, “As long as you let me take care of you too, Charlie.”

Charlotte hummed at the nickname Sasha never dropped, “How’s your stomach feeling? Any regrets?”

“The only regret I have from that night is not seeing what I had in front of me all along.”

Charlotte’s heart seized for a second before skipping a beat as she stared at the menu behind the display of donuts, “Which,um, which is what?”

Sasha licked her dry lips, mouth opening and closing but no sound was coming out. She had the words in her head but her mouth was being dumb now. So she took a page out of Charlotte’s book to just use actions—and prayed that it wouldn’t backfire in her face.

Sasha reached out placed her hand in Charlotte’s and intertwined their fingers, holding on tight when she felt Charlotte squeeze her hand.

“It wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing.”

Sasha breathed laughingly, teetering on nervousness, “I hope not because I wanted that moment to last for a good while.”

Charlotte looked down at their hands, “What are we doing, Sasha? Because I—”

“Ma’am?” The cashier interrupted, holding up two white bags, “Your orders ready.”

Sasha could’ve RKO’d him but she settled for a loud huff which earned her a curious but amused look from Charlotte. The two women walked outside into the drizzle quietly but halfway to the SUV Sasha stopped and so did Charlotte.

“You asked what we’re doing…”

“I did, yes.”

“I don’t really have a definitive answer, but I’m willing to give this, _us,_ a chance if you are. I mean...I know we’ve been best friends for seven years...and I love you so much Charlotte. And it’s like...when I used to say that, I meant it as a friend but now that I’m thinking about it. I’m not even sure if that’s how I really always meant it. And when we kissed, I _felt_ it...and I wanna explore it. And I don’t wanna do it by myself, Charlie, I wanna do it with you. And I’m sorry if I took so lon-”

Charlotte cut Sasha’s long winded word vomit off by taking her face in both of her hands and kissed her for all that she was worth and then some. And this time there was no hesitation on Sasha’s part, she wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s shoulders and deepened their kiss.

_Meanwhile in the truck…_

Becky sat in the passenger's seat with Becky in the driver's seat, both of them eating on their donut holes and watching the scene unfold in front of them.

“They’re gonna catch a cold out there. Bay, flash the lights or somethin’.”

Bayley side eyed Becky, “Their eyes are closed.”

“Oh right, good point. Kinda disappointed though.”

“Why? Because Sasha went for Charlotte?”

“No, well kinda, but no. Y’know that crush is 2 years past due, Yeah?”

Bayley shrugged, stuffing another donut hole in her mouth, “You’ve had that crush for the better part of 3 years so…”

Becky shook her head, deciding to ignore that topic, “I’m disappointed because King Charles dropped our damn kolaches to suck face with Sasha.”

“Ohhh yeah, she’s totally littering...so...they do know that they need oxygen and that they’re in public right?”

“Oh hell,” Becky murmured and reached over to blow the horn and thankfully, the trick worked because Sasha and Charlotte finally came up for air and it warmed their hearts to see the two laughing.

“You know dude, I think Sasha getting trashed was the best thing to happen to either of them. You think she’ll still kick my ass for those videos though?”

Becky smiled softly, still looking at her two best friends (who were still idiotically standing in the damn rain), “Absolutely.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> -Sith


End file.
